The invention relates to a holding device for a portable electronic device in a motor vehicle.
Such a holding device can, for example, already be gleaned as known from DE 10 2012 009 658 A1 and serves for the mounting of a portable electronic device in the form of a so-called smartphone or a so-called tablet computer. Here, the holding device comprises a base part having a mounting rail with an at least substantially L-shaped cross section, on which mounting rail the electronic device is positioned with a lower end face. The electronic device is secured on the upper end face, which is opposite the lower end face, by means of a bow-shaped securing element which can be adjusted in the vertical direction of the electronic device relative to the base part.
A further holding device of this type also be gleaned as known from DE 20 2011 106 185 U1 in which a base part is also provided which has a box-like mounting on its lower end for the loose holding of the electronic device. A bow-like securing element is furthermore provided on its upper side of the holding device facing away from the box-like mounting of the base part, the securing element being able to be shifted between a release position and a securing position, in which the electronic device is held on the base part.
A common feature of both holding devices is that they only enable a limited holding or fixing of the respective electronic device. In particular, there has been no reliable lateral holding of the respective electronic device in either of the holding devices.
The object of the present invention is therefore to create a holding device of the type described above, which ensures a more reliable holding of the respective electronic device.
In order to create a holding device, by means of which an improved holding of the electronic device can be achieved, it is provided according to the invention that the base part has a guiding device having respective lateral guiding elements, by means of which the electronic device is able to be inserted into the holding device. Contrary to previous prior a a base part is therefore provided according to the invention which enables an exact insertability of the respective electronic device into the base part by means of the respective lateral guiding elements and on the other hand ensures a reliable holding in its inserted position or in the inserted state by means of the respective guiding elements. By means of the lateral guiding elements, both a more simply operated fastening process on the base part itself can be achieved and a far more favorable fixing of the electronic device on the base part is enabled after the insertion.
On the other hand, the prior art according to DE 20 2011 106 185 U1 in particular already shows a box-shaped mounting on the lower end of the base part, which, however, does not enable lateral guiding of the respective electronic device and in particular does also not ensure sufficient securing on the base part perpendicular to the respective operating surface of the respective electronic device.
Overall, it is thus recognizable that a corresponding electronic device is able to be inserted and fixed manually and in a simple manner by the present invention. In particular in the case of driving motor vehicles, it is thereby ensured in an extremely reliable manner that the electronic device is not able to move relative to the holding device.
In a further embodiment of the invention, it is provided that the electronic device is fixed in the inserted position by means of the respective lateral guiding elements. In other words, the lateral guiding elements should therefore enable not only a reproducible and simple fastening process of the electronic device on the holding device, but also a reliable fixing in the inserted position.
It is furthermore advantageous that the securing element can be shifted between a release position and a securing position, in which the securing element fixes the electronic device by means of its self-locking mounting. The securing element is therefore designed according to the invention in such a way that it secures the electronic device in a fixed position in the securing position without a spring element or similar having to apply a corresponding spring force here which counteracts the extraction movement of the electronic device out of the guiding elements.
A further preferred embodiment provides that the securing element is formed as a rocker having a handle arranged on one side of a bearing axis and having at least one fixing element arranged on the other side of the bearing axis. Such a rocker can be handled by an operator extremely easily and intuitively and additionally enables a particularly favorable securing of the electronic device within the base part.
A further preferred embodiment provides that the securing element has at least one slide ramp, by means of which the securing element can be shifted into the release position during insertion of the electronic device into the holding device. In other words, the at least one slide ramp makes it is possible for the securing element to automatically move into the release position without the securing element having to be actuated separately by means of the handle. This results in a particularly simple fixing or insertion movement of the electronic device into the holding device.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, a spring support is allocated to the guiding device, against the spring force of which the electronic device can be inserted into the holding device or by means of the spring force of which the electronic device can be pushed out of or ejected from the holding device after the securing element has been released. This results, in particular by ejection of the electronic device, in a particularly simple removal of the electronic device from the base part.
A further advantageous embodiment provides that the securing element is formed as an at least substantially U-shaped bow which surrounds an opening in a rear panel of the base part. Overall, an arrangement thus results in which the U-shaped bow can be actuated in a simple manner by means of a hand and the electronic device can be removed at the same time.
In this context, it has finally been shown to be advantageous if the base part has a circumferential frame, having a frame element, on its front facing away from the rear panel having the securing element, the frame element bridging the opening in the rear panel of the base part. In the inserted state of the electronic device, particularly favorable handling results by means of this additional frame element which is located on the upper side of the electronic device.
Further advantages, features and details of the invention arise from the following description of a preferred exemplary embodiment as well as with the aid of the drawings.